The Elemental Heroes: Chapter 1
by FROSTFANG99
Summary: The second installment in my series. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**The Elemental Heroes**

It was a dark and stormy night. The man landed with a thud that would make any normal man cry out with pain. But this man was anything but normal. He rolled to his feet with his palm pointed towards the never-ending darkness as if trying to ward it off. Sure that there was nothing in the shadows he lowered his hand. He then pointed his hand towards the ground and screwed up his face like he was concentrating really hard. After 5 seconds he gasped and relaxed his face. He allowed himself a 10 second break before trying again. After 10 seconds the air around him rippled and he began to rise slowly of the ground. He relaxed his face as he gained an altitude of 5 metres. He angled his body until he was lying down in the air. He motioned his hands and the air rippled once again and he shot forward. Behind a howl pierced the silence. The man panicked. They were getting closer. His panic caused him to lose his concentration and he began to plummet towards the earth.

He screwed up his face and pushed hands forward. The air rippled again and he shot forward. He angled his body upright and landed softly. He heard a sound and turned his hand poised. He concentrated and slowly the air around his hands rippled and swirled until there was a mini cyclone swirling around his hand. He screwed his face up again and it grew bigger until it was as big as his whole body. Out of the darkness 3 figures, wrapped in dark clothing emerged out of the darkness like they were the darkness itself.

"Thorn", said the man, the contempt evident in his voice "I was wondering when you would show up to kill me". "Oh get real Jonas," said the man who had just emerged out of the darkness "if I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead, I am only here to capture you, so stop trying to run away and you will make my job a whole lot easier". "Not today" said Jonas, and threw his mini cyclone, now as big as the front of a bus, right at the 3 of them. Thorn's goons screamed as they were hurled away, but somehow Thorn managed to keep his feet on the ground. In return Thorn drew a dagger from his belt and shouted "ATTACK". From the darkness more people clad in black armour emerged, drew their swords, whipped them around their heads as darkness swirled around their swords. Then they pushed the swords forward and little spears of darkness flew out of them. Jonas summoned the air around him and it became a super-hard shield and all the spears of darkness bounced off. In return Jonas threw out his arms and all the goons flew back and crashed into the wall. Jonas was preparing to attack again when he let out a strangled cry and fell to the earth. Thorn stood behind him with his dagger poised to attack again. But it was unnecessary as Jonas landed flat on his face in the muddy ground. "He is not dead yet so pick him up". Thorn yelled at his goons. Jonas screwed up his face and pointed his hand towards the sky. A little yellow orb of light flew out of his finger and spiralled into the dark night sky. "Let us hope that they get the message and come to help us" he said to no one in particular. And that was the last thing that he said before falling unconscious into the stretcher that he had been placed onto.


	2. Prolouge

**The Elemental Heroes**

It was a dark and stormy night. The man landed with a thud that would make any normal man cry out with pain. But this man was anything but normal. He rolled to his feet with his palm pointed towards the never-ending darkness as if trying to ward it off. Sure that there was nothing in the shadows he lowered his hand. He then pointed his hand towards the ground and screwed up his face like he was concentrating really hard. After 5 seconds he gasped and relaxed his face. He allowed himself a 10 second break before trying again. After 10 seconds the air around him rippled and he began to rise slowly of the ground. He relaxed his face as he gained an altitude of 5 metres. He angled his body until he was lying down in the air. He motioned his hands and the air rippled once again and he shot forward. Behind a howl pierced the silence. The man panicked. They were getting closer. His panic caused him to lose his concentration and he began to plummet towards the earth.

He screwed up his face and pushed hands forward. The air rippled again and he shot forward. He angled his body upright and landed softly. He heard a sound and turned his hand poised. He concentrated and slowly the air around his hands rippled and swirled until there was a mini cyclone swirling around his hand. He screwed his face up again and it grew bigger until it was as big as his whole body. Out of the darkness 3 figures, wrapped in dark clothing emerged out of the darkness like they were the darkness itself.

"Thorn", said the man, the contempt evident in his voice "I was wondering when you would show up to kill me". "Oh get real Jonas," said the man who had just emerged out of the darkness "if I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead, I am only here to capture you, so stop trying to run away and you will make my job a whole lot easier". "Not today" said Jonas, and threw his mini cyclone, now as big as the front of a bus, right at the 3 of them. Thorn's goons screamed as they were hurled away, but somehow Thorn managed to keep his feet on the ground. In return Thorn drew a dagger from his belt and shouted "ATTACK". From the darkness more people clad in black armour emerged, drew their swords, whipped them around their heads as darkness swirled around their swords. Then they pushed the swords forward and little spears of darkness flew out of them. Jonas summoned the air around him and it became a super-hard shield and all the spears of darkness bounced off. In return Jonas threw out his arms and all the goons flew back and crashed into the wall. Jonas was preparing to attack again when he let out a strangled cry and fell to the earth. Thorn stood behind him with his dagger poised to attack again. But it was unnecessary as Jonas landed flat on his face in the muddy ground. "He is not dead yet so pick him up". Thorn yelled at his goons. Jonas screwed up his face and pointed his hand towards the sky. A little yellow orb of light flew out of his finger and spiralled into the dark night sky. "Let us hope that they get the message and come to help us" he said to no one in particular. And that was the last thing that he said before falling unconscious into the stretcher that he had been placed onto.


End file.
